


The Truth Shall Set You Embarrassingly Free.

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, First Dates, Fluff, Its Always Awkward With Them, M/M, Secret Crush, Skye worries, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tropes, Truth Serum, Tumblr Prompt, crackish, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phil is taken by Hydra and given a powerful Truth Serum the team call in Steve Rogers for help, Phil doesn't know he can hear everything he's saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Shall Set You Embarrassingly Free.

When he was called in by Skye he knew it was important because the things that Shield handle on a day to day basis are astronomical what he didn't expect was to meet them on the bus to find that Phil had been taken prisoner by Hydra. Ends up it was a base he had been on his way to that day anyways. 

"Thank you for coming, we need back up and didn't know who else we can trust." Skye said as the Captain entered the room where the team was waiting on him, Phil had gotten in touch with he and some of the avengers a few weeks passed to let them know he was alive and how to reach Shield if any of them needed too, so he knew he was alive but had only a short conversation with him. 

"Of course, how can I help?" He asked eager to do what he could when he saw how distraught the young woman looked though she did all she could to hide it.

"Well, Cap." Fitz said as he dug around in his desk. "We all have trackers implanted on us in case this is ever to happen luckily thought up after Hydra; so we have his location, you can track him within a three foot radius using this." Fitz said handing him a touch screen phone that had what looked like a GPS map on it. He looked to Skye. 

"The problem is he's in the center of an abandoned army base now taken over by Hydra, they've given him a dose of Truth Syrum and so far he's been able to keep delicate information from them but we don't know how long he'll be able to keep it up." Skye informed as she typed away on her computer.

"How do you know he hasn't told them aleady?" Steve asked as he packed the phone away in his pocket he was all suited up and ready to get to work, Skye gave him a look and he she didn't like him thinking Phil would ever tell them anything even to his grave.

"This." Fitz answered as he turned up the feed from Phil's comm that had been implanted in his teeth, another fancy gadget the new Shield was trying out.

"You should have seen him." They heard his voice over the comm, he sounded tired but he was still talking nonsense, the best way to fight a truth syrum is to tell the truth just not the truth they want to hear. "He looked good, better than I remembered really, I finally got to tell them I'm alive; have you ever seen Captain America blush? Its just the cutest thin- Ahh." He was cut off when it sounded like someone struck him in the face then he was breathing heavier. "I'll never tell you where they are." he said it firmly and the comm's were silent for a few moments.

"Well he's not wrong." Skye joked at the blush playing on Steve's face to his credit the super soldier ignored it in favor of the mission.

"So, what's the plan?" 

"Agent Tripplett and I will accompany you and infiltrating the base, you use the tracker and get to Coulson I'll go in to find entail and Trip is going to check for any other captives. I'll implant this flash drive it should shut down the entire opperation." May said and Steve nodded.

"Copy that, I want a direct line to Coulson's comm's." he directed at Fitz who dug out a headset and handed it to him.

"You can hear him but we haven't been able to make contact."

"Good, alright let's move." Tripplett and May followed behind him and though Trip was having a hard time keeping his shit together while working with Captain America he didn't let it impede their progress.

000

They split up and went in through different entrances Steve easily taking out any opposing agents.

"He'd never want a guy like me, I don't even know if he likes guys either way it wouldn't be me." Steve distractedly listened to Phil in the other room and could only imagine the snickers coming from Fitz and Skye back on the plane. "He's everything I'd want in a person, he's so sweet and polite, he's a gentleman too and hot, God is he hot." Steve's blush returned with that and he couldn't help himself as he fought his way through another group of agents. Phil earned himself another swat across his face with his ramblings.

"You'll never get classified intail from me, I don't care what you threaten me with, I'll die before I give you anything." he sounded breathless and though he was keeping up talking Steve didn't think he had much time left but his heart swelled at the fearlessness and devotion of the man he was lisening too, that was someone he admired that no matter how much pain he's put through the people he cares for are so much more important. Steve pulled out the phone Fitz had given him and he was only a few rooms over from where they are, he made quiet steps towards the door.

"Sadly I believe you and if you don't share what you know you're worthless to me." Steve could hear him through the walls and heard a gun cock and that was when he kicked the door in immediately knocking the Hydra agent out with his Shield.

"Captain?" Phil looked surprised and for him to look surprised he must have really been ready to faint.

"Coulson." He greeted but his smile faded at seeing him so roughed up, reaching down and snapping the straps that had him tied down to the chair one eye was swollen and his lip was split on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" He asked but was cut off when Steve picked him up bridal style and carried him out the way he'd come in just as the lights went out and only the Shield logo was showing on all computer screens it would seem May had successfully finished her mission as well, he was grateful to be carried no less embarrassed by it; he wasn't sure if he could walk out of there or not he felt so weak.

"Your team called me in, good thing too I almost didn't reach you in time." he smiled down at him as Phil's head lulled over against his chest and he fought letting his eyes close, exhaustion setting in from days without sleep. "Its okay, I've got you." He said softly and with that Phil's eyes closed and he drifted off into black.

OOO

When he woke up his eyes slowly opened to see he was in his own bed with a tray of food on the table next to him, he groaned tiredly and felt numb; Simmons must've put him on some kind of pain killers and that he was very glad of.

"I umm.. Watched you while you were sleeping." Phil turned to his other side to see Steve sitting there in his street cloths and a light blush on his cheeks, Phil blushed in return slowly registering that first embarrassing conversation he had with the soldier so many months ago.

"Thank you Cap, for everything." he said it softly and with a hesitation Steve reached out and took his hand, Phil's mind was racing.

"I heard what you said... About me." Phil felt mortified, he vaguely remembered what he was saying before he fell asleep not much but what he does remember he almost would have rather told them all of his Shield secrets before letting Steve hear all of that.

"I'm sorry I just needed to keep talking about something anything to-"

"Its okay, I know." he pressed and didn't at all seem concerned by what he heard as he ran his thumb over his knuckles. "I'm just glad I could be of service." he joked and it still served no good in making Phil feel any less embarrassed. Phil pulled his hand away.

"Don't," Steve looked disappointed. "I can't- you're, well you and I'm-- me, I can't." Phil turned his head away, it had been hard enough having feelings for Steve but he never would have imagined how much worse it is to have them brushed off.

"I don't see how that's relevant." Steve answered and Phil shook his head confused still unable to look him in the eyes. "Will you look at me please." Phil shook his head. "Because I'd like to see your face when I ask you out to dinner." Phil had to turn his face then in surprise as Steve's blush returned fiercer than before even in the dimly lit room.

"I-what?" Phil was blushing now with a look of shock.

"Your blush is pretty cute too," Phil could only smile abashed. "so, would you like to have some dinner with me?" He asked now that he could see his face and Phil nodded.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Steve smiled shyly as he rounded the bed as Phil sat up, he rolled the hospital table over so it was over Phil's lap, Steve picked up his sandwich and returned to his seat at his bedside.

"You don't waste any time." Phil joked and Steve laughed lightly, glad that Phil had caught the implications.

"Maybe for our second date we could go out to eat and see a movie." He replied with a wink taking a bite of his sandwich.

"We'll have to see how it goes tonight." Phil flirted back and Steve was glad to see this side to the agent, he never much thought of him as a flirt but it made sense with the way he constantly cracks jokes even in the worst situations.

"I guess we will," Phil took a bite of his sandwich. "So, tell me about yourself. Philip." the name caused his spine to shiver unexpectedly.

"I like mexican food once we go on our second date." Steve laughed at that getting the joke that even in the first five minutes he was willing to go out with him again.

OOO

Fitz walked in to stand next to Skye who was watching and listening to flirtatious banter taking place between the two men, she smiled to hear Phil laugh loudly and truly and was in a twisted way glad for Hydra because without them and their truth syrum this likely never would have happened.

"Coulson isn't going to be happy when he hears you were spying on them." Fitz quipped shaking his head.

"He won''t know unless you tell him dweeb." Skye retorted and he rolled his eyes.

"Now, now children play nice." Simmons teased as she stepped into the room where they were working. "Coulson needs us to look after him, after all." Jemma winked at Skye then stepped to Fitz kissing him briefly on the cheek, Fitz of course submitted.

**Author's Note:**

> I was totally kind of lazy on this one, sorry for that.


End file.
